


Chocolates for everyone

by SoullessSerenity



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Multi, Polyamory, Self-Indulgent, Trans Male Character, Trans boy Naoto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 20:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12197148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoullessSerenity/pseuds/SoullessSerenity
Summary: It's Valentine's day. Rise invited Kanji and Naoto to hangout at Junes. And they've all received chocolate, from the same person.





	Chocolates for everyone

**Author's Note:**

> Warning you just in case that Naoto is a trans boy in here.

The three of them just sat at the food court of Junes, at Rise’s request. Saying that she wanted to hangout with her fellow first years. And Naoto noticed that both she and Kanji looked strangely happy. Not that he was any different, since he had received Valentine’s chocolate from someone he liked a lot.

“You guys seem happy, did something happen?” Rise asked, playing with the straw of her cup.

“I could say the same about you.” Naoto replied.

“Did you two get Valentine’s chocolate too?” Rise asked.

“I got from one person, but I imagine you two got from many people.” Kanji said.

“Yeah, I did get from many boys.” Rise said.

“I got from a handful of people too.” Naoto said. “But I believe it must be normal for you, so why are you so happy today?”

“Let’s just say that I got from someone that I like a lot.” She giggled.

“And who might that be?” Kanji asked with a teasing grin.

“It’s a secret!” She giggled even more. But Naoto could still hear her sigh: “Ah, senpai.”

And Naoto knew who she was talking about. There was only one person that Rise would talk about in such a dreamy way. And that was Yu Narukami. However, it was hard to actually understand the situation, since he got chocolate from him as well, it even had a note. Why would Yu give chocolate to the both of them? But it was bad to jump to conclusions, so he decided to ask directly.

“Did Yu-senpai give you chocolate?” He asked, with a serious expression.

“H-How did you know!?” Rise asked with wide eyes.

“Well, you were always head over heels for him. And it’s the only way that you could be more happy than usual with Valentine’s chocolate.” Naoto explained.

“Wait, he gave you chocolate too?” Kanji asked Rise.

“What do you mean ‘too’?” Rise raised an eyebrow.

“He gave me chocolate.” Kanji took a chocolate bar out of his book bag, wrapped in silver paper and with a note glued on it. “See? It even came with a note.”

“Mine was the same.” Rise took a very similar chocolate bar from her bag, and it had pretty much the same note.

“Why would he give the three of us chocolate?” Naoto asked, more to himself but it didn’t stop the other two from hearing.

“You too!?” Rise and Kanji asked wide eyed.

“Yeah.” Naoto took a chocolate bar from his bag as well, almost identical to the other two.

“Why would he do that?” Kanji asked, leaning back against his seat.

“The notes are very similar, too.” Naoto said.

And they were pretty much identical, actually. The only thing they had written was “I really like you - from Yu Narukami”.

“There needs to be an explanation.” Rise said.

Naoto thought for a moment. Maybe the ‘like’ was for friendly liking? If that’s how it was then maybe the other four members would have gotten chocolate, too.

And, conveniently, at that moment Yosuke approached their table.

“You guys okay? There seems to be something bothering you.” He asked.

“Did you give you Valentine’s chocolate too?” Naoto asked.

“Hm? No. Why would he?” Yosuke answered, scratching the back of his head.

“So the ‘like’ is not for friendly liking. It’s definitely romantic.” He mumbled to himself.

“I have no idea what you guys got yourselves into, but I gotta go back to work. Good luck.” And Yosuke left.

But if it was for romantic ‘liking’, then why would he give chocolate to all three of them? Or maybe he just wanted to get more return gifts on White Day? But if that were the case he would have given the other members chocolate too. It didn’t make any sense to him. Maybe Yu liked all three of them?

“Maybe the best way is to just go on and ask him.” Kanji said.

Naoto sighed. “Yeah. I have an idea of what his reasons may be, but it’s better to confirm it.”

“Then let’s ask him tomorrow. I better leave all of this chocolates back home before they melt.” Rise said.

Yeah, it would be a waste to have Yu’s chocolate melt without them being able to taste it.

* * *

 

And, as they promised, the next day they were in front of the Dojima residence.

Kanji rung the doorbell. And, almost immediately, Yu opened the door and greeted them with a smile.

“Oh, hello!”

“Hello, senpai!” Rise greeted back.

“Come in.” Yu let them in. “I was just making some sandwiches for me and Nanako, want some?”

“If it isn’t much of a bother.” Naoto said.

“Then just wait a little.” Yu said, going into the kitchen.

The three of them sat around the living room, patiently waiting for Yu. Then, Naoto saw a little transparent pack in the table beside Nanako. It was filled with small chocolate hearts.

“Did you get those from someone at school, Nanako?” Naoto asked.

“Hm? No. Big bro made them for me.” She explained.

And just when Naoto was gonna question that, Yu came into the living room with the sandwiches.

“There you go.” He said, setting a tray down on the table.

Each one of them took a sandwich and they started eating as they watched TV. The chocolate questions almost fading from his mind as they watched.

They were lucky that Kanji remembered, or else they would have never found out the truth.

“Hey, senpai, we were wondering… Why did you give Valentine’s chocolate to the three of us?” Kanji didn’t even look at his face, a small blush on his cheeks.

“Oh…” Yu looked away from them, a light blush on his cheeks.

“Big bro gave Valentine’s Chocolate to the three of you?” Nanako asked.

Rise nodded.

“Argh…” Yu scratched the back of his neck. “I didn’t think that this would be this hard to explain.” He breath in and then breath out, obviously tense. “Have you ever just… Liked more than one person and you can’t choose only one because you like all of them on the same level?” He paused a little. “Actually, on second thought, I’m very likely the only person in this room who feels that way. But it’s… The only way that I can start explaining. I knew that I wouldn’t be able to date the three of you at the same time so then I gave chocolates to the three of you to see if I would have a chance with one of you.” He sighed. “It feels good to finally say it out loud.” Then he laid down on the floor, looking at ceiling.

Everyone remained quiet. Naoto was having a hard time processing all of that. So Yu liked the three of them at the same time and knew -or at least thought- that he wouldn’t be able to date all of them so made some kind of test to see who he would have a chance with? But what if they  _ could _ make a polyamorous relationship work? Wouldn’t that be a win for all of them. After all, Rise obviously liked Yu romantically, Kanji had been showing signs of romantical liking as well recently, and ever since Yu helped Naoto with him coming out of the closet as a trans boy he was starting to feel love for him as well.

But what if he was being selfish? What if it could never work? It would be way too much ingenue to think that it wouldn’t hurt to try. They would probably not get hurt  _ physically _ , but if it went wrong someone was gonna end up hurt  _ emotionally _ . But… They would never find out unless they tried.

“Maybe… Maybe we could try.” Naoto suggested, voice low but high enough for them to hear.

“Wait, someone can date more than one person at the same time?” Nanako asked.

“As long as everyone involved is okay with it, then yes. I’m pretty sure there’s a name for that. Polygamy?” Kanji asked.

“I’m pretty sure that poly _ gamy _ is for marriage. If it’s dating then it’s poly _ amory _ .” Yu explained, still lying down.

“Then maybe we could at least try.” Rise suggested, looking at the table.

“Wait… You’re serious!?” Yu asked, sitting up with his eyes wide and mouth open.

“Well, we could take a shot at it.” Kanji said.

“Unless you don’t want it to be like this, senpai.” Naoto reassured. He didn’t want for Yu to think that they were forcing it into him.

Yu remained in silence for a while, thinking. Until he eventually smiled.

“Well, we won’t know until we try.” Yu said.

“Then that means that the three of you are now like… my siblings-in-law?” Nanako said as she stood up with a smile.

“I think so.” Rise said.

“That’s so cool!” Nanako said as she hugged Kanji. Which ended up in them laughing.

Naoto sighed but still smiled. He felt anxious, but he knew that they had to try to know. But at the same time that he was scared, he felt like it wouldn’t be too bad. Maybe it was Yu’s calming presence, or maybe the fact that he would be sharing him with friends he liked very much, but if these were the people he would be staying with in this, then he felt like it would be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda self-indulgent as fuck but I still hope you liked it.


End file.
